Ask Sierra!
by Lanthanide
Summary: Always wanted to know secrets of the Total Drama contestants? Then Ask Sierra! She'll answer anything from interviewing! First chapter is ONLY an intro. Beth is next! Meanwhile, ASK QUESTIONS ABOUT BLAINELEY IN REVIEWS ONLY! Thanks! :
1. Ask Sierra!: Intro

**Disclaimer:** Total Drama is not owned by the author of this fan fiction. It is owned by its rightful owners of Todd Kauffman, Mark Thornton, Teletoon, and Fresh TV. This fan fiction; however, is owned by the person who has written this.

**Setting: **Weeks after Total Drama World Tour.

**Note: **I'm sure plenty of you had written stories about answering questions about Total Drama and stuff, but this is somewhat different. So please, for your own kind, don't think I'm doing this to copy. I'm only hopping the bandwagon! :)

**This is just an intro chapter, not the actual first chapter, just so you know. And this is Sierra's POV, not 3rd person.

* * *

><p>Heyyy guys! Since I've been on the show for a season, I've been totally thinking about interviewing my new friends! The contestants of Total Drama! So, for all of you wondering about the secrets of one another from the show, just leave a review below! Sooner or later, I will answer your questions from Alejandro to Tyler! I'll even interview Chris, Chef, and Blaineley! They're in Total Drama too, so why not? But I can't interview myself! So please, Total Drama fanatics, do this! For me! And I might even give you their DEEPEST, DARKEST SECRETS of EVERY SINGLE person on TOTAL DRAMA! Eeee!<p>

Rules apply:

Nothing vulgar please. You know how much it would hurt me.

Please be nice about the question!

Do NOT ask any questions just because you want it to look funny or embarrassing toward my guests!

Birthday suits are not allowed! Except Cody! Because I'm the person interviewing!

Please do NOT eat Chef's cake. IT'S A LIE! ALL CAKES MADE BY CHEF ARE LIES! He tries getting away with adding laxative. I've seen him do that soooo many times!

I'm doing characters alphabetically! So don't ask questions for EVERY contestant until the chapter before theirs!

Have fun! I know you will!

I can hopefully have this show going on the roll in a bit, but I've been blogging vlogging, stalking.. Didn't mean to say that! Re-watching, Re-re-watching, Re-re-re-watching, more blogging and vlogging, peeping into Cody's window anytime he showers or takes off his shirt. Heh heh oh my! I shouldn't get into that detail!

I'm gonna leave you guys alone now! Ta ta!


	2. Alejandro!

**Disclaimer:** Total Drama is not owned by the author of this fan fiction. It is owned by its rightful owners of Todd Kauffman, Mark Thornton, Teletoon, and Fresh TV. This fan fiction; however, is owned by the person who has written this.

**Setting: **Weeks after Total Drama World Tour.

**Note: **I'm sure plenty of you had written stories about answering questions about Total Drama and stuff, but this is somewhat different. So please, for your own kind, don't think I'm doing this to copy. I'm only hopping the bandwagon! :)

*I've tended to be lazier with this fan fiction than usual, so to make things look and sound a tad lazier, I've decided to put this in script reading (AKA: How a play script looks like). ;)

Though I never never ever write fan fiction in script reading, this is really the only fanfiction I'll ever do this in, since this is an interview fic rather than a story. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Alejandro<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sierra: <strong>OMG you guys! I finally managed to get this show on the roll! Sierra here, Interview Extraordinaire, Total Drama Superfan, Cody Addicted, AND lastly, YOUR HOST! I'm super duper excited! I finally get a chance to interview, YES, interview my FAVOURITE cast from a reality show! Which is, Total Drama! Ahhh! I can't believe this is happening! Anyways, I want to thank you ALL for your questions for our VERY FIRST person! He spent a majourity of his time as a cyborg after Total Drama World Tour, had TOOOONS of physical AND mental therapy, rejected by his amor Heather, AND was the Total Drama Mastermind behind the Eeeeevil, Alejandro!

_(Alejandro walks to the seat, looking very much as he did before the lava incident, yet wasn't as 'human' as thought to be. His voice has changed, but not drastically, only a bit deeper. He is to be nicer than the past year.)_

**Alejandro: **What is this place and why am I here?

**Sierra: **This is the Total Drama Interview Room and because MILLIONS of fans are DYING for YOUR answers!

**Alejandro: **Mmmmhmmm.. Just so you know, part of your information was misleading. I may sound human, look human, and act human, but I'm still considered as a cyborg.

**Sierra: **NO! WAY! Really?

**Alejandro: **_(He nods his head.)_

**Sierra: **Anywaaaaays, viewers, WHAT TIME IS IT! It's INTERVIEW TIME! _(She mumbles) _I was actually predicting that somebody was going to say Adventure Time. Oh well.

**Sierra: **So according to my blog reviews and many other reviews on my Alejandro blog..

**Alejandro: **You have a blog.. About _me_?

**Sierra: **LOL! Why not? Anyways, according to many of my blogs, I have had very interesting questions! These questions come from CharlieHarperFan88! So, first question issss.. Oh my! I would read it, but it sounds so diirtyyy!

**Alejandro: **I wouldn't care too much, chica.

**Sierra: **Aye! Nobody calls me chica and gets away with it! The only one who could call me pets names is Cody! CODY! CODY! CODY!

**Alejandro: **Sheesh, calm down. I apologize for such name calling.

**Sierra: **This may not be an interview question, but it is a yes/no question. Did you know that Heather, YES, THE Heather YOU LOVED, made love to Justin, THE Total Drama one off-screen?

**Alejandro: **QUE? Why would Heather do such a thing? She's a lady!

**Sierra: **But Justin liked feisty, and she isn't always a lady 100% there.

**Alejandro: **But she is mi Señorita. My burning passion. She may've been a tough competition, but she was the most beautiful thing I've met. Why would she move on to some creep?

**Sierra: **_(She gasps surprisingly). _I've NEVER thought you had something against him! You two honestly would look like you would totally get into arguments on who's hotter and more of a ladies' man, but.. Oh well.

**Alejandro: **I'm just going to take this as a fake rumour, in hopes that they have never done such thing. I'm still very miserable.

**Sierra: **Mhm.. Does THIS look FAKE? _(She shows proof that the rumour wasn't fake as the picture shows Heather and Justin gaze with lust with sweat glistening on their bodies, and much that is too mature for a T-Rated fan fiction.)_

**Alejandro: **Ai-yi-yi! That is NOT what it seems! This looks PHOTOSHOPPED!

**Sierra: **Ah bup bup.. No hissy fits during the interview, AL!

**Alejandro: **What did I say before turning into a cyborg about calling me that disturbing name!

**Sierra: **LOL! I-N-O about the whole 'Al' thing! I was just getting a laugh!

**Alejandro: **_(Attempts not to fume and fuss, but refrains it)._

**Sierra: **Oh! And another question! With a note! It says, "Can I borrow $100? Sincerely, Scotty McCreery." Hmm.. I've never had a question like this before!

**Alejandro: **WHO THE HECK IS SCOTTY MCCREERY! Is he a trick? That is just plain cruel! And I don't have a hundred bucks!

**Sierra: **Language, Alejandro Burromuerto. Don't make me play that ONE Lady Bla Bla song that reminds me SOOO much of you!

**Alejandro: **Can we just get on with it?

**Sierra: **Fiiiiine! So the next set of questions come from Silver Rosebud! And they ask, "Alejandro, do you like my hard hat? Isn't it pretty?" And they're only saying it's random!

**Alejandro: **So.. It's not a question? I can't see his hard hat.

**Sierra: **Nope! But you can guess at an answer!

**Alejandro: **I guess it may be okay, I don't know.

**Sierra: **Oh! And another question! What is it like to be in a robot suit?

**Alejandro: **Didn't I say this earlier? I'm a CYBORG, NOT a robot! But it isn't the same as being human of course. I do miss my human body, to be honest. But it wasn't my fault!

**Sierra: **Looks like Alejandro's choking up!

**Alejandro: **I am NOT! My emotions are none of your business!

**Sierra: **Poor baby. At least my hair grows quick! It's already ¾ grown back to its normal length!

**Alejandro: **Cool story, bro.

**Sierra: **Psh, that's older than Chris! Anyway, these set of questions come from BlackFalcon269, and their first question asks, "What was worse? The kick in the nads, the lava, or the fact you were rejected by the ONLY person you've EVER had remote feelings for?" AKA: Heather!

**Alejandro: **I do have to say that all was very painful, but honestly, I would have to go with the last one. Heather may have been my competition, but she was my best competition. Something about her made me realize that there is someone out there for me, and as much denial as she was in, you know she'll run back. She is a pretty as a praying mantis, only before she kills her mate.

**Sierra: **How touching! I'm gonna cry!

**Alejandro: **If I had to grant one wish, it'd be for Heather. Sure, when she wins and rubs the victory in my face, I may be disappointed on the inside, but deep down, you know she deserved it. I only wish she would be present.

**Sierra: **Awwwww! That's cute as it is evil! True love! Ooh! Another question! "Is your brother Jose really as bad as you say he is?"

**Alejandro: **NEVER! TALK! OF! JOSE! I refuse to answer that question!

**Sierra: **But you have to! Fans are DYING to hear!

**Alejandro: **_(He sighs in defeat). _Jose is NOTHING but trouble! He is like a brother from hell! I have absolutely no respect for him whatsoever after those.. unbearable moments. It ends here!

**Sierra: **OMG! How harsh! The next question is in Spanish, and though my Spanish isn't that great, I'll try my best! Hmm.. "¿Ha trabajado alguna vez sus tácticas?"

**Alejandro: **Si ella está preguntando si mis táctica han trabajado, sí, tienen, en general. ¿Qué la punta se tiene el papel del antagonista sin tener ciertas táctica?

**Sierra: **How interesting! The lady fans must be fawning over your Spanish accent!

**Alejandro: **Gracias!

**Sierra: **Though I am NOT giggling over Alejandro's Spanish accent, here is our LAST questions from Drakua! "What are your thoughts on other couples on the show? Such as Noah and Izzy and Harold and Heather?"

**Alejandro: **I really never came to that thought. Noah and Izzy? I thought they were going to hook up, really. I mean, have you ever seen those two separated? Besides the time after Jamaica.

**Sierra: **I have! But I don't think the Owen-Izzy fans are going to be happy about it, unless! They like her with either or! But since Owen-Izzy are broken up, it COULD be a possibility! I mean, suuuuure Noah didn't show respect toward me, but I'm pretty sure he has a VERY sweet side!

**Alejandro: **Eh, whatever. And Harold with Heather? Sorry, but.. I have no clue what I see in those two.

**Sierra: **Is it because you want Heather as the love of your life?

**Alejandro: **But Harold.. likes.. Leshawna.

**Sierra: **But he WAS attracted to Heather in Total Drama Action! He did call her 'M'Lady' back in the first team challenge of Season Two!

**Alejandro: **Oh well. But it's a tad scary, but sounds strangely funny.

**Sierra: **Well, I guess this is it for our FIRST interview! Thank you SO MUCH for taking your time for answering questions!

**Alejandro: **Anytime. The fans always come first.

**Sierra: **Alrighty! With Alejandro out of here, I'm calling this show out! BUT! Before we go off the air, our next guest is Beth. Just to warn you, I've read that she's not as popular amongst the others, but PLEASE be sincere about the questions! She's really sweet and she's a really talkative person! I need a minimum of 5 questions to go on! When I get enough questions, I will ask them! Thank you all! It was totally worth it!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I will much likely up to about 5-6 reviews for questions, unless you're not asking anything to them. I can be a pretty quick updater! So hurry up! ;)


	3. Beth!

**Disclaimer:** Total Drama is not owned by the author of this fan fiction. It is owned by its rightful owners of Todd Kauffman, Mark Thornton, Teletoon, and Fresh TV. This fan fiction; however, is owned by the person who has written this.

**Note: **I have had about 20+ questions in 4 reviews! I was quite surprised at what the questions had asked, but I was very interested in having Beth answer it. Thank you so much for those four! I appreciate it. When I get enough questions, I will update. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Beth<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sierra: <strong>Heyyyy guys! I am back with a NEW set of questions for a NEW guest! I am VERYYY surprised at how many questions they've been asking! So, to get things rolling, siting beside me right now is Total Drama Action's Runner-Up, with a way to go to beauty and one of the sweetest people you'll EVER meet, It's Beth!

**Beth: **Oh hey! Wait, is this on-air?

**Sierra: **Maaaaybeee, maybe not! But you ARE in the Total Drama Interview Room! Fans want to know what you have to say about the questions you will soon answer!

**Beth: **I've never really had an interview before. Well, I have, but I really don't know anymore.

**Sierra: **But you WILL know as soon as I ask you the first question! This one is from The New E-Scope and she asks "How are things with you and Brady?"

**Beth: **Awwww! Brady and I are doing great! He is such a sweetie!

**Sierra: **That is sooo adorable! He must be the one for you!

**Beth: **Maybe so! We've known each other since we both got our braces off at the same time!

**Sierra: **I've heeeard! Okay, so there are about twenty questions from Coolgirlwithglasses! So here is the first one asking.. _(She pauses.) _YOU LIKED CODY IN SEASON ONE?

**Beth: **No! He was just a friend! Swearsies!

**Sierra: **Well, I WILL let that one slide, but I AM going to skip that question! Sorry, Coolgirlwithglasses! So the next question is, "Why did you let Heather step all over you at first?"

**Beth: **Well, Sierra, to be honest with you, I was more naïve back in Season One, like a confused puppy. I was extendable and credulous, and I ACTUALLY fell for it! I lacked confidence back then because I had braces.

**Sierra: **But I was soooo happy about your MAJOUR improvement into Season Two! You proved her how strong you were in her FACE!

**Beth: **And that was just about the happiest moments in my life! After I had my braces taken off, I knew my self-confidence would build up!

**Sierra: **I'm so happy for you! Okay, third question, "So, would you please sum up Lindsay in four words?"

**Beth: **Of course! I would say, Best French Friend Forever, but that sounds a _little_ too cheesy. So I'm just going to go with adjectives. Lindsay is pretty, sweet, trustworthy, and generous! She's one of the nicest people I've ever befriended on the show!

**Sierra: **I'm sure she'll be very happy when she hears that! Next question, "If Lindsay was thrown into a deep pit of lava, who would be your bestie?"

**Beth: **As much as I'll sob hysterically from her tragic loss, along with Tyler, I'll always treasure her as a best friend! She's irreplaceable! She'll always be my best friend, alive or dead!

**Sierra: **Awwww! Beth, that is so very thoughtful! You MUST be a true friend! I'm gonna cry! Okay, "What's your opinion of the oil crisis in Niagara, and what would you do to help get rid of it?"

**Beth: **They had an old crisis on the Niagara Falls? Next question please?

**Sierra: **As you wish, "What's your favourite book?"

**Beth: **Call me a bookworm, but I have a lot of books I enjoy reading. I'm not as bookworm-y as Noah you could say, but I have countless favourites.

**Sierra: **Cooool! I heard your favourite was Pride and Prejudice! But I should know that by now! Okay, "How many babies have ever been named after you before/during/after your appearance on Total Drama?"

**Beth: **How should I know?

**Sierra: **I say around four, but there could be more than that! Next question asks, "After you did the show, did you ever feel like your principles have been compromised?"

**Beth: **Well, not exactly, but I have been turned down before. The only regret I've had was forming into Heather's alliance.

**Sierra: **Interesting.. Hmm, "Does Chris edit the show to make it seem like things are happening even when they really aren't?" This is a question I could totally answer too! But take it away Beth!

**Beth: **Well, Chris's narcissistic behaviour has the producers change everything behind our backs, having more of Courtney than anybody else! Why does SHE need the camera when others are more important?

**Sierra: **OH EM GEE! I totally know what you mean! Season Two must've been a Duncney fest!

**Beth: **Exactly! It's like those two couldn't stop hogging up the camera!

**Sierra: **Okay, next question, "What was your favourite thing about being on the show?"

**Beth: **I have so much to say! Well, for the first part, people are starting to gain respect for me, then comes Lindsay, and I have Brady! To be honest, Sierra, I never really had anybody to rely on before the show.

**Sierra: **Me neither! Until CODYYY!

**Beth: **But looking back Pre-TD, I was the weirdest, most anti-social wannabe you'd ever meet. And eight years of braces? That was a disgrace, but worth it!

**Sierra: **Pooey. Haters gonna hate! Okay, next one, "As one of the minour characters on the show, who do you think received more airtime than they deserved to?"

**Beth: **Wait, I'm a minour character? Oh well. I gotta say Cody totally deserved getting airtime in Total Drama World Tour, despite having myself on the sidelines.

**Sierra: **Eeeee! You think Cody deserves it! That! IS! AWESOME!

**Beth: **I mean, yeah! He's actually a really good person, and you TOTALLY deserve him! You're so sweet to him!

**Sierra: **I think I platonically love you more! Yeeee!

**Beth: **The others? I don't know. Such as Noah and Tyler. I've never said a word to Noah, and Tyler and I rarely see each other since he's with Lindsay most of his time.

**Sierra: **I've noticed! Next question asks, "Why haven't you changed your clothes in over three years? Do you wash the same outfit every night before you go to bed, or do you have multiple copies of the same outfit?

**Beth: **What kind of question is that? Well, I do have multiple outfits, honestly, but I do wash them. I'm not a sloppy person.

**Sierra: **I do gotta say, that's the strangest question so far! Alrighty! It asks, "What TD couple has the most unrealistic fanfictions written about them?"

**Beth: **I've been on that site ONCE, and I gotta say, WHAT THE HECK IS NOCO!

**Sierra: **Something I hate, because they make Codykins homosexual or bisexual! It's just MY opinion! Hatuhs gonna hate!

**Beth: **It was all weird and I really don't know, but some of the couples are made-up.

**Sierra: **Oh em gee! I read fan fiction too! Have you read any from The Kobold Necromancer?

**Beth: **Yes! His stories are worth-reading!

**Sierra: **O-M-G-I-N-O! And he totes supports Ezekiel so much! And he likes him with Bridgette! I do HAVE to admit that at least Ezekiel KNOWS she has Geoff! They're so cute!

**Beth: **I know! Geoff and Bridgette are like an unstoppable couple! I heard that he might propose to her when they get old enough!

**Sierra: **Yesss! I knooow! Next Q is, "Do you read fan fictions about yourself, or any fanfiction at all?" It looks like you've already answered that question!

**Beth: **Haha, yep! It's like we answered two answers to one question!

**Sierra: **What? "How many more questions do you think I have?"

**Beth: **I don't know, five?

**Sierra: **"Did going to Total Drama hinder your education?"

**Beth: **Not entirely, really. We've all been to school after seasons of Total Drama had finished and such, but during Total Drama Action was the busiest time!

**Sierra: **I've heard sooo much about that! But you ARE a good student in school!

**Beth: **Eh, yeah.

**Sierra: **Okay, next question, "What's your favourite Pokémon?" Eh, what?

**Beth: **I like those cute little Mudkips and Pikachu! I don't know why, but I never really watched a lot of that show when I was younger.

**Sierra: **Me too! Okay, it asks now, "What was the last book you read? What's your favourite book?" I feel like we've been answering some of these questions so I'll go to the last one from Coolgirlwithglasses and she asks, "Can you quote any lines from your favourite movie? And what IS your favourite movie?"

**Beth: **I like a lot of movies, but I can't quote them all! They're all too forgetful!

**Sierra: **Ah, forgetfulness. A terrible feeling. Thank you so much Coolgirlwithglasses with your INTERESTING questions! Now here's a question from BlackFalcon269, asking "Now that your braces are off, are you considering swapping your glasses for contacts or laser surgery?"

**Beth: **You know, I was thinking that ever since I've gotten glasses! I was thinking start with contacts, then when I'm old enough, I'll get laser surgery; though, I feel fearful of getting my eyes lasered.

**Sierra: **I hear you don't feel a bit of pain! But it's great that you're going to start simple! And our last question comes from tdwtgwenfan. Ugh, Gwen, and they ask, "Do you have any thoughts of Alejandro and/or Justin?

**Beth: **You should know my thoughts of Justin! But Alejandro? He's evil! He didn't deserve to win all of those times! He treated you and Cody like dirt! I felt ashamed when Cody lost to him.

**Sierra: **Maybe we could torture him with his brother Jose? What do YOUSÉ?

**Beth: **That was so fitting! Sure!

**Sierra: **Aweesooome! Alright, thanks for all of those questions, everybody! My next guest will probably wish they were with SOMEONE else than SOMEWHERE! See ya!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sierra's next guest is Blaineley, so please ask a maximum of 5 questions PER REVIEW. The best ones you could ask her are about she and Chris. ;)

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
